everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Florent Feuille
Florent Feuille is the son of Ravissante and the Prince of Leaves from The Prince of Leaves by Henriette-Julie de Murat. He is the younger brother of Hyacinthe Feuille. Info Name: Florent Feuille Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Prince of Leaves Alignment: Royal Roommate: Urbain Palais Secret Heart's Desire: To be friends with all the butterflies in the world! My "Magic" Touch: I can communicate with butterflies. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Eugenie Palais. We get along well. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be a bit of a show-off sometimes, especially when it comes to outfits for formal events. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I get to be one with nature here! Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm not the sporty type. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Hyacinthe, who shares my love of butterflies. Character Appearance Florent is of average height, with fair skin, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Wears a sea green shirt and black pants. Has a crown of butterflies on his head. Personality Florent is cheerful and chipper. He is good friends with the butterflies and has the ability to communicate with them. He loves showing off to others. He is also fond of reading tabloids and can be quite gullible when it comes to the information (or misinformation) in them. He can come off as annoying, and likes to tease and make faces at his older sister. Biography Hello there! I'm Florent Feuille, the son of the Prince of Leaves. I'll tell you about my parents. My mother Ravissante was the daughter of a king. Her mother died giving birth to her. She was given to a fairy at a young age, and the fairy raised her. She was shut in a sky blue tower that was invisible to anyone who traveled by land or sea. The fairy promised her in marriage to her nephew Ariston. At first, Ravissante spent much time with Ariston, but one day she met the Prince of Leaves, the son of the Sun and a sea nymph, who was riding on a arbor borne by winged fish. The two met, and Ravissante grew to hate Ariston. The Prince of Leaves sent butterflies to converse with Ravissante, and that was how she grew to love him, and they told of how the Prince of Leaves helped the Prince of the Butterflies win over the Princess of the Linnets. The butterflies also told her that the tower was visible to those who traveled by air. The tower began to turn green, and the Prince of Leaves appeared with the butterflies to take Ravissante away from the tower. Once the prince and Ravissante departed, Ariston drowned himself and the fairy destroyed the tower, whose stones became turquoises. Ravissante and her prince went to the Island of Day, where they married. I am the younger of their two children. I have an older sister named Hyacinthe, who is two years older than me. We are close with each other (although I do tease her a lot) and we attend Ever After High together. We also have several stepcousins since Mom's father married Queen Joliette's mother. Among them are Justin Souris and Joseph Souris. I'm supposed to be the next Prince of Leaves. I'm definitely looking forward to it, since I love butterflies! I've always been fascinated by them. They're so beautiful and colorful. I often explore the Enchanted Forest in search of butterflies. You can often see me in the woods trying to catch one. I wait until they land on my finger - I wouldn't use one of those horrible nets. I always let them go. I would never keep a butterfly pinned to a card like some people do. Some students make fun of my love for butterflies, because they think butterflies are too girly for a guy to be fascinated with. I never understood people like that. Sometimes, the butterflies let me hitch a ride. Hundreds of them will gather around and carry me. They use ropes and nets to carry me. I know how to speak butterfly, so they're always willing to give me a ride. Despite my closeness with butterflies, I'm actually kind of awkward with people. I don't have too many human friends. I do get along with my roommate Urbain, and I'm dating his cousin Eugenie. I like that she's tough as nails and not some girl who complains about a pea being under a mattress. I'm also friends with Holly O'Hair. She's in Damsel-in-Distressing with me - and Grimmnastics. (Being a guy in Damsel-in-Distressing is kind of tough, but I deal with it.) I'm also fond of gardening, and I enjoy growing all sorts of flowers. Flowers tend to attract butterflies, and I get to see a lot of butterflies that way! I'm good friends with Wandrille Papillon and Ariston Charmant, who are also from my story. I kinda look like Ariston. Everyone jokes that we're twins. I'm definitely a Royal since I would love to venture far and wide with my butterfly friends. Trivia *Florent's surname means "leaf" in French. *Florent has a pet butterfly named Malachite. Malachite is a common green birdwing. *Florent's most prized possession is his caterpillar automaton, Coccinelle. Coccinelle is based on the real-life Ethiopian Caterpillar, a lifelike caterpillar automaton built during the early 1800s. Florent's family has owned Coccinelle for generations, and Florent takes good care of it. *Florent is a big fan of the band U2. *Florent's favorite food is banana cream pie. *Florent's crown contains four species of butterfly: the common jezebel, the banded orange heliconian, the gaudy commodore, and the sea green swallowtail. The butterflies on his crown are fake, as Florent would never hurt a real butterfly. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Prince of Leaves Category:Nymphs Category:Hybrid